The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrical cord and cable fittings and it relates particularly to an improved device for hermetically sealing and anchoring a cable to a wall or partition through which the cable passes to relieve the strain on the leading end of the cable.
It is a common practice to pass an electrical cord or cable through a wall or partition and connect the cable conductors to one or more terminals. The wall or partition may be a wall of a junction, switch or terminal box or the like and it is important that any strain on the cable be prevented from being transmitted to the terminals to which the cable conductors are connected to thereby maintain a reliable connection to the terminals. It is additionally desirable that the cable be hermetically sealed to the wall through which it passes to prevent the exposure of the conductors and terminals to moisture and corrosive ambient atmospheres. Many devices have been available and heretofor proposed for anchoring and sealing a cable to a wall of a junction terminal or switch box or the like but these have possessed numerous draw backs and disadvantages. They have been complex and often unreliable devices, of little versatility and adaptability, expensive and have otherwise left much to be desired.